Black Pudding
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Stargazy Pie |pairs2 = |paired1 = Stargazy Pie |paired2 = Bloody Mary |fa1 = Sea Cat |fa2 = Leaf Ocean Queen |recipe = Ginseng Black Chicken |food type = Dish |birthplace = England |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 黑布丁 |personality = Morbid |height = 160cm |likes1 = Stargazy Pie |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = Pretzel |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Kakuma Ai |cvcn = Chen Tingting (陈婷婷) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = no |quote = A smile revealed in the darkness is part of my nature. |bio = She has no scruples when it comes to people she admires, and she is willing to indulge anything they wish to do. She'd even help an object of her devotion to cover up their crimes. |food introduction = Black pudding is said to be one of the earliest dishes made by man. Black pudding isn't actually pudding at all, but rather a sausage processed from animal blood, meat, fat, oats and bread. It is a traditional Celtic food often enjoyed at breakfast with a variety of other foods. |acquire = *Events |events = *Starry Brilliance (Super) *Starry Brilliance (Step) *Beach Party *Urgent Care *Poetic Memory |power = 1510 |atk = 52 |def = 16 |hp = 400 |crit = 465 |critdmg = 1049 |atkspd = 1465 |normaltitle = Dubious Injection |normal = Black Pudding throws her syringe up and leaps, dealing 100% ATK as damage to an enemy unit plus 82 extra damage, also making the next 5 basic attacks for all allies increase their own energy by 1 pt. |energytitle = Adoration Shield |energy = Black Pudding leaps and summons a shield, dealing 100% ATK as damage to an enemy unit plus 385 extra damage, also giving all teammates a shield capable of absorbing 40 damage, lasting 10 seconds, and raising skill damage for all teammates by 15%, lasting 5 seconds. |linktitle = Super Adoration Shield |link = Black Pudding leaps and summons a shield, dealing 120% ATK as damage to an enemy unit plus 462 extra damage, also giving all teammates a shield capable of absorbing 48 damage, lasting 10 seconds, and raising skill damage for all teammates by 20%, lasting 5 seconds. |pair = Stargazy Pie |title1 = |skill1 = |title2 = |skill2 = |unlock2 = |role2-1 = |role2-2 = |role2-3 = |title3 = |skill3 = |unlock3 = |role3-1 = |role3-2 = |role3-3 = |title4 = |skill4 = |unlock4 = |role4-1 = |role4-2 = |role4-3 = |name = |contract = Master Attendant, if there's anything to your discomfort, come get me at once~ Or else, I could get angry~ |login = Aah! Master, you've found me. I was just helping you make the bed, not doing anything strange at all~ |arena = I feel like all my blood has frozen stiff... Master Attendant, could I huddle next to you for warmth? |skill = If the Master doesn't need it, then it doesn't need to exist. |ascend = A favor from the Master! I will surely cherish it dearly. |fatigue = Master, can't you stay awhile here with me... |recovering = I will return to your side as quickly as possible. |attack = I will fulfill your wishes completely, Master. |ko = I haven't yet... returned... to Master's side... |notice = Master, time to eat. Don't worry, you'll definitely like it. After all, who knows you better than me~ |idle1 = When Master comes back and sees this, Master will be delighted for sure. |idle2 = Where'd you run off to, Master... You've been gone so long... that's not what a good little child would do... |idle3 = Master, you really are too kind to those people... Just do whatever your heart desires, and I'll help you take care of any problems that come up... |interaction1 = Master? If something's the matter, just say it. |interaction2 = Blood? That's my most important component part. |interaction3 = Master, have you thought about what you'd like to eat today? |pledge = At first I thought just standing by your side was enough, but I gradually realized that I can't bear there being anyone else in your eyes. Good thing then that I'm you're everything... |intimacy1 = No matter what you want to do, I will stand by your side. No matter what... |intimacy2 = If you want to know what my obsession is, well, I'd have to say it's you, Master. |intimacy3 = In my eyes there can be no others. You're enough for me, Master. |victory = One has to have some ability in order to stand by the Master, right? |defeat = Master... don't leave... |feeding = Um... I... Master, I'll have this picked up in a jiffy! Yep! Inlay these gems again! They can go with the gift Master gave me. I would be honored. |skin = Refreshing Summer |skin quote = Ah! You've found me out after all! Don't tell anyone else, and as a thank you, how about a massage. Hee Hee, I mean massage your ears. What were you thinking? |skin acquire = Beach Party event. |skin 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}